RING
by Roselyne
Summary: Sentant la mort se rapprocher, Aragorn écrit le récit des évènements liés à la guerre de l'anneau... ainsi qu'à la deuxième guerre de l'anneau, déclenchée par inadvertance par Legolas...
1. Prologue - Mémoires pour le Futur

_**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab, les personnages de Tolkien appartiennent à Tolkien (Oh! :p ), les autres sont à moi ;-)_

**RING  
Introduction: Mémoires pour le futur  
**

La pièce était sombre. L'unique fenêtre dans les murs épais donnait sur une forêt plongée dans la nuit. La seule source de lumière dans la pièce, une bougie à la flamme vacillante, permettait de dinstinguer une forme voutée, penchée sur une table où quelques parchemins gisaient en désordre. 

Aragorn fixait la feuille de parchemin vide face à lui. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait pris la plume d'aigle dans sa main. Il semblait hésiter à déposer les mots sur le papier. Et pourtant... Pourtant, il fallait que quelqu'un sache. Il fallait que quelqu'un après sa mort puisse savoir et se souvenir, véhiculer les noms des héros d'autrefois, et des folies d'antan.

  
_'Il fallait bien que ce monde change. Mais les évènements qui ont suivit la guerre de l'anneau ont mené à d'autres terreurs. Et à mon tour, je vais être emporté.'_

Aragorn relut la dernière phrase. Ecrite sur le parchemin, elle semblait sceller ce qu'il paraissait se refuser d'admettre. Il arrivait à la fin de sa vie. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Mais il devait d'abord déposer ses mémoires avant de s'endormir une dernière fois.

_'La destruction de l'anneau dans les laves de Mordor n'a pas été la fin...'_

_'Mais je m'avance un peu trop dans l'histoire...'_

_'Car tout a commencé avant la destruction de l'anneau...'_

Il fit une pause, puis sentit la mélancolie et la tristesse emplir son coeur et il se pencha à nouveau vers la feuille.

  
_Cette histoire parle..._

Il fit une pause, hésitant.

_... d'amour._

Il continua sur sa lancée. _'Celui que j'ai aimé, est...'_

A nouveau il hésita sur les termes à employer. Tout semblait si fou dans sa mémoire. Puis il écrivit la pensée la plus logique qui vint à son esprit. _'mort...'_

  
_'C'est en l'an 1346 que Mordor fit son retour dans les terres du milieu, et décida de les faire siennes. Quelques années plus tard, sa force et ses armées étaient telles, que l'on en vint à penser que nul mortel n'en viendrait jamais à bout.'_

_'Sous ses assauts, les terres du milieu s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans les ténèbres'_

_'Pour le contrer, le conseil des haut-elfes de Rivendell décida de former une confrérie de combattants, dont le destin serait de détruire l'arme dont Sauron avait besoin pour conquérir le monde. L'anneau de pouvoir. Celui qui gouvernerait tous les anneaux...'_

'_L'Unique...'_

Aragorn se donna une pause, se demandant toujours si ce n'était pas pure folie que de tout dévoiler, comme si soudain il craignait le regard que les gens lui porterait par delà la tombe...

Puis il se souvint d'un visage particulier. D'un visage aimé. 

Et, tout en reposant la plume sur le parchemin, il se dit qu'après tout, peut-être quelqu'un, un jour, comprendrait...

[à suivre :-) ]

********************************************

_Hé oui, c mon anniversaire et qu'est-ce que je fais? bah je publie une autre fic :pppp   
__Chacun son trip hein? ;-)_


	2. **BOOK 1** - Ch 1 - Mount Doom

_**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab, les personnages de Tolkien appartiennent à Tolkien (Oh! :p ), les autres sont à moi ;-)_

**RING  
Chapitre un: MOUNT DOOM  
**

Mordor, le mont Maudit.

Ils avaient fini par y arriver. La guerre faisait rage dans la plaine entre les armées humains et elfiques et les orcs et créatures hybrides de Sauron. Sa puissance semblait s'accroître avec la proximité de l'anneau. Et Frodon était en plein coeur du domaine ennemi. Il était sur la corniche à quelques mètres seulement du bord surplombant le gouffre béant semblable à un brasier infernal. Sam était quelques mètres derrière lui et ne voyait de Frodon que son dos. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il attend?", se demanda Sam, ignorant depuis combien de temps Frodon se tenait au bord du gouffre, tendu et pareil à une statue. Ces derniers jours, il avait déjà eu un comportement assez bizarre...

Sam détourna un instant la tête vers l'arrière, inquiet que certains de leurs ennemis ne surgissent pour empêcher le porteur de l'anneau de détruire l'Unique. Sam se préparait à se battre jusqu'àla fin, même contre un Troll, si celapouvait faire gagner une seconde supplémentaire à Frodon afin que l'anneau disparaisse dans les flammes de Mordor.

Derrière eux, bloquant l'accès à la corniche, Sam pouvait voir Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas qui se battaient furieusement contre les ennemis qui chargeaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Comme s'ils avaient compris l'urgence de la situation. L'humain, le nain et l'elfe semblaient presque à bout de forces, couverts de bleus et d'entailles. Et pourtant, ils continuaient à infliger des pertes sérieuses à leurs ennemis. Bientôt Legolas fut à court de flèches et fit chanter ses lames elfiques. 

Sam se retourna vers Frodon. "Maître Frodon!!!!", hurla-t-il pour lui signifier l'urgence de la situation, voyant que Frodon n'avait toujours pas bougé. Au cri de son ami, Frodon sembla sursauter légèrement et sortir de sa torpeur. Il se tourna lentement vers Sam et parla d'une voix claire et forte. En fait, plus claire et plus puissante que quoique Sam put se souvenir de son maître. La voix de Frodon semblait résonner sur les murs du Mont.

"Je suis venu jusqu'ici", commença-t-il, "mais je choisis de ne pas faire ce qui était prévu initialement. Je ne ferai pas cette folie. L'anneau est mien!". 

Dégageant une de ses dagues du corps d'un des orcs, Legolas jeta un regard en arrière pour voir où en était Frodon. Il savait que l'anneau n'avait pas encore été détruit, car il sentait encore au travers des orcs la puissance que Sauron irradiait depuis le coeur de Mordor. 

Aragorn avait cessé de sentir la fatigue. Sous l'effet du combat, son corps semblait générer sa propre énergie. Il savait qu'il le payerait cher le lendemain. Si lendemain il y avait. Des mois et des mois de quête et le moment décisif était maintenant survenu. Il tranchait parmi les orcs et les uruk-hai sans distinction. Sachant que dans peu de temps la guerre serait finie. Cette pensée semblait raviver des forces qu'il ignorait posséder. 

Néanmoins, il n'était pas non plus aveuglé par le combat. Il vit sur sa droite un orc se précipiter vers Legolas, une épée tordue à la main.... et Legolas qui ne fixait plus la bataille mais semblait paralysé en fixant l'endroit ou Sam et Frodon se trouvaient.

Aragorn réagit rapidement et intercepta l'orc avant qu'il put toucher Legolas. Il se retourna pour faire une remarque rapide à l'elfe, mais remarqua que l'elfe n'était plus à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. En jetant un coup d'oeil vers Frodon et Sam, il vit que seul Sam se trouvait sur la corniche, Legolas se ruant dans sa direction. 

Frodon avait disparu...

Aragorn sentit un grand froid se répandre rapidement en lui. "Non..." fut ce qu'il parvint à murmurer, presque en écho au cri poussé par Legolas.

"L'anneau est mien!"

Legolas se demanda si la rage de la bataille ne lui faisait pas avoir des illusions sonores. Mais pourtant, l'attitude de Frodon, et sa voix, lui apportèrent confirmation de ce qu'il craignait pour le porteur de l'anneau depuis très longtemps. On ne reste pas à proximité de l'anneau sans en être influencé. Il comprit en un instant ce que Frodon allait faire, et se rua pour empêcher l'inévitable.

"NOOOON!!!!"

Frodon passa l'Unique à son doigt et disparut de la vue de Sam et de Legolas. Mais c'était sans compter la vue, la rapidité et les réflexes de l'elfe. Frodon était peut-être invisible aux yeux des mortels, mais Legolas pouvait voir le déplacement de poussière et entendre le bruit que ses pas faisaient. Et calculant la position que Frodon avait une seconde auparavant, il put deviner l'allure du corps qu'il ne pouvait plus voir.

Sam sentit quelque chose qui heurta violemment son dos et le propulsa sur le sol, sa tête heurtant un rocher au passage, il eut juste le temps de voir Legolas passer au-dessus de lui, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit l'elfe.

[à suivre :-) ]

********************************************

_Je sais, je suis une sadique de terminer le chapitre sur cette ligne, mais le suivant va être posté d'ici une heure :)_

_Alors vous n'aurez pas beaucoup à attendre (à moins que le server de fanfiction.net ne plante encore ^^; )_


	3. Ch 2 - L'Emprise de l'Anneau

_**Disclaimer:**   
Comme d'hab, les personnages de Tolkien appartiennent à Tolkien (Oh! :p )  
__Les autres ? Bah ils sont à moi ;-)_

**RING  
Chapitre deux: L'emprise de l'Unique  
**

Dans les profondeurs de Mordor, au moment-même ou Frodon mettait l'anneau unique à son doigt, Sauron sentit le pouvoir dans Barad-dûr trembler et réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Son oeil traversa les distances et découvrit les plans de l'ennemi en voyant Frodon sur la corniche. Il réagit d'urgence - maudissant sa propre stupidité - et concentra toutes ses forces et toute sa puissance sur les neuf Nazguls qu'il expédia, plus rapides que le vent, au sud vers Mount Doom. 

Les armées elfiques et humaines qui se battaient contre les armées des ténèbres sentirent alors que leur ennemis semblaient distraits et affaiblis; et bien que ne comprenant pas la cause de ce changement, ils redoublèrent d'effort et profitèrent de l'opportunité offerte pour renverser l'équilibre entre la lumière et les ténèbres.

Aragorn ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Pour lui, Frodon avait sauté - ou était tombé - avec l'anneau dans les flammes. Legolas avait beau être rapide; il doutait - bien qu'espérant contre tout attente - que l'elfe fut assez rapide pour rattraper Frodon dans sa chute. A moins qu'il ait remarqué que Frodon se cramponnait au rebord de la corniche, ce que lui-même était incapable de distinguer. Il vit Legolas heurter violemment Sam et continuer sur sa lancée alors que Sam s'écroulait sur le sol. Ensuite, il vit Legolas bondir vers l'avant.

"Il va arriver trop court", se dit Aragorn. "Jamais il n'atteindra le rebord de la corniche en sautant si tôt..." Et son estimation avait été exacte car Legolas heurta le sol quelques deux bons mètres avant le bord de la corniche.

Mais ce fut la suite que Aragorn comprit moins. Legolas ne s'élança pas à nouveau vers le rebord de la corniche, mais semblait combattre comme un enragé contre un ennemi invisible. Aragorn ne fut pas long à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Frodon utilisait l'anneau, et il avait déjà assisté aux résultats obtenus.

Au moment de l'impact, Legolas avait sentit l'épaule de Frodon s'écraser contre son arcade sourcilière gauche. Il avait mal calculé le déplacement du jeune hobbit, mais il pouvait encore corriger cette erreur. Bien que légèrement sonné par le choc, il affermit sa prise en saisissant le bras droit de Frodon qui se débattait comme une furie, et en le plaquant de toutes ses forces contre le sol avec sa main libre. Il reçut la main de Frodon dans son il et ne put éviter le coup, incapable de voir les mouvements de son adversaire. Avec rapidité, il effectua un mouvement de la main près de son il droit et saisit le poignet gauche de Frodon. Il ferma les yeux, comprenant que la vue ne lui servirait pas dans ce combat et qu'il devait plutôt se concentrer sur ses autres sens. Il sut qu'il avait saisit le bon poignet à la manière dont Frodon redoubla d'effort pour se dégager de l'elfe.

Legolas relâcha le bras droit du hobbit et ramena sa main désormais libre contre la main gauche de Frodon, roulant sur lui-même et écrasant Frodon sous son poids, n'offrant plus au hobbit que son dos et ses épaules, élément du corps nettement moins sensibles aux coup de poings, de pieds et de griffe que la gorge ou le visage. Il devait faire vite avant que Frodon ne se souvienne de la dague qu'il portait à sa ceinture.

Au moment où le doigts de Legolas entrèrent en contact avec l'anneau il sentit comme un décharge le traverser, lui laissant un bizarre sentiment de picotement dans les muscles, et il put entendre la voix de Frodon comme au travers d'une tempête.

_"Il est à moi! Voleur! C'est mon mien! C'est mon précieux!"_

La voix de Frodon lui paraissait déformée, et grimaçante. Rien de ce dont Legolas se souvenait du jeune hobbit. L'anneau avait vraiment le pouvoir de changer les gens de l'intérieur. S'il parvenait à libérer Frodon de l'anneau, peut-être qu'avec le temps, Frodon redeviendrait tel qu'il était avant que l'anneau n'arrive dans ses mains il y avait si longtemps... Mais Legolas en doutait... Tout ceux qui se trouvaient en contact avec l'anneau unique étaient changés à vie. Et alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur l'anneau qu'il essayait de retirer du doigt de Frodon, il réalisa que lui aussi était condamné. Il lui faudrait quitter les Terres du Milieu pour les Grey Havens bien plus tôt qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Aragorn voyait toujours Legolas se battre contre son ennemi invisible quand tout à coup Frodon réapparut sous lui. Il eut confirmation de ce qu'il pensait: Frodon avait succombé au pouvoir de l'anneau, et Legolas avait put l'en libérer.

Frodon se tordait sur le sol alors que Legolas se relevait. L'anneau dans le creux de sa main brûlait l'elfe comme du fer chauffé à blanc, et en même temps il sentait un froid immense l'envahir. Il eut un aperçu de par quoi Galadrielle était passée lorsque Frodon lui avait fait passer le test de l'anneau, à une époque encore relativement paisible qui semblait se situer quelques siècles dans le passé; mais Legolas parvint à refouler ces pensées obscures au plus profond de lui. Un seul geste pourrait tous les libérer.

Le hobbit fixait l'elfe d'un regard remplit de haine alors qu'il se préparait à attaquer celui qui venait de lui dérober son précieux. Legolas vit la lueur dans les yeux de Frodon mais ne s'en effraya pas. "Tu as glissé, mais tu ne chuteras plus", dit l'elfe doucement, avant de se retourner rapidement vers le bord de la corniche, le bras levé et en arrière, amorçant un mouvement qui lancerait l'anneau dans les flammes. Mais Legolas arrêta net son geste. 

Il venait de distinguer quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un sur un des flancs du mont maudit. Et soudain, il prit conscience d'une multitude d'autres créatures partout autour de lui. 

Aragorn ne vit au départ que les oiseaux sombres qui s'étaient mis à tournoyer furieusement autour de la corniche. Des corbeaux. Semblables à ceux qui avaient surveillé leurs déplacement au tout début de la quête menée par la Communauté. Ceux que Legolas appelait les crébains de Dunland. Le ranger ne remarqua la silhouette humaine que lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre.

"Hé bien, qu'attends-tu, jeune fou?!"

Cette voix, il l'avait déjà entendu par le passé. Le cri de Legolas lui apporta la réponse.

"SARUMAN!"

[à suivre ;) ]

********************************************

_Bon ben ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, demain la suite (si demain aucune suite ne venait à apparaître, il y aurait trois raisons possible/_

_1/ serveur fanfiction.net planté  
2/ Mon ordi/ma connexion plantée  
3/ quelqu'un aura remplacer les faux flingues par des vrais dans le tournage de demain, et bon... ben ... ^^;;;;;;;;;_


	4. Ch 3 - Et l'Anneau Fut Jeté dans les Fla...

_**Disclaimer:**   
Comme d'hab, les personnages de Tolkien appartiennent à Tolkien (Oh! :p )  
__Les autres ? Bah ils sont à moi ;-)  
__Avis à toutes celles qui m'ont fait des reviews jusqu'à présent: vous allez être contente, ce **chapitre** est **achtement** plus **long** que les autres ;)_

**RING  
Chapitre trois: Et l'Anneau Fut Jeté dans les Flammes  
**

Saruman se tenait droit et enveloppé de sa toge blanche, seul symbole de son ancien rang chez les Ystaris; rang qu'il avait perdu au profit de Gandalf quand sa trahison avait été connue. Il se situait en hauteur par rapport aux membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, qu'il distinguait au travers des Crébains qui volaient en cercles chaotiques autour de la corniche; les larges cercles centrés sur Legolas et Frodon.

"Qu'attends-tu, pauvre fou?", dit-il d'une voix tonnante d'où ressortait mépris et amusement. 

Il entendit l'elfe hurler son nom, la voix chargée de surprise et de rage. Et peut-être de peur Il sourit, et resserra la main autour de son bâton.

  
Legolas observait tout mouvement suspect de la part de Saruman, mais il ne pouvait pas le distinguer constamment, masqué presque continuellement par les oiseaux sombres qui volaient en cercles au-dessus et autour d'eux. Leurs cris stridents l'empêchaient presque de se concentrer. Il tenait toujours l'anneau dans le creux de son poing serré. Derrière lui, Frodon ne semblait voir ni Saruman ni les crébains. Toute son attention était braquée sur l'elfe, passant en revue tous les plans d'attaque possible pour récupérer l'anneau sans risquer de le voir tomber dans l'abîme.

Devant le silence de Legolas, Saruman continua, "Qu'espères-tu faire? Jeter l'anneau? Mes crébains le récupéreront bien avant qu'il ne touche les flammes!!!"

Legolas sentit son coeur se serrer et regarda vers le bas. La lueur produite par les flammes et la lave était mouchetée de taches noires. Il comprit que les oiseaux formaient un filet serré et mouvant, et qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que l'anneau leur échappe à tous.

"Pour un elfe, tu es stupide !", hissa Saruman avec mépris.

Arriver aussi loin pour devoir renoncer C'en était trop. Le destin ne pouvait se jouer d'eux de la sorte. Dans son esprit, une idée se mit doucement en place. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'anneau? Il pourrait disparaître et trouver un autre emplacement pour jeter l'anneau. Saruman ne le verrait pas tout de suite et il pourrait profiter de l'effet de surprise

Legolas secoua violemment la tête devant cette idée Utiliser l'anneau, rien que l'idée lui donnait des frissons glacés dans le dos...

Et pourtant, tout ne serait-il pas plus simple? S'il jetait l'anneau maintenant, les oiseaux de Saruman le récupéreraient sans problème, et dans les mains de Saruman, l'anneau deviendrait une arme absolue.

Et le monde que Legolas connaissait serait détruit.

Et cela, il ne pouvait pas le supporter! S'il ne pouvait plus jeter l'anneau, il restait peu de possibilités. Il sentait le métal de l'anneau pulser doucement dans son poing refermé. L'anneau dans les mains de Saruman serait un fléau gigantesque, mais peut-être que dans ses propres mains, les dégâts seraient moins importants

_Entre deux calamités, il faut parfois choisir la moindre_

Il secoua encore la tête violemment. Ces pensées ne pouvaient provenir de lui! Il savait où elles le mèneraient s'il les laissait progresser plus loin. L'anneau avait sa volonté propre. Il était vivant Il était Sauron Il lui donnerait le pouvoir

Legolas tressaillit. Ses pensées commençaient à prendre un chemin qu'il haïssait. S'il ne pouvait jeter l'anneau, il devait trouver une autre solution et vite. Il entendit Saruman clamer quelque chose en langage sombre, et tout à coup, l'enfer se déchaîna.

  
Frodon avait remarqué que Legolas paraissait déconcentré, et décida d'en profiter. Il se préparait à bondir quand le monde ne fut plus que cris stridents et plumes. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors qu'il sentait des ailes, des becs et des pattes griffues le toucher, battre contre sa tête et ses bras.

Aragorn avait ramassé l'arc de Legolas et récupéré une de ses flèches sur le corps d'un des orcs alors que Gimli continuait à briser des échines ennemies avec sa grande hache. Aragorn n'avait jamais utilisé l'arc de Lothlórien et remarqua que la tension alors qu'il étirait le fin fil vers lui était différente. Mais il saurait quand même l'utiliser correctement pour toucher sa cible.

Saruman avait été la source de beaucoup d'ennuis pour eux. Il ne le laisserait pas gâcher leur unique chance de détruire l'anneau une bonne fois pour toute. Voyant l'hésitation de Legolas, Aragorn avait compris la stratégie des oiseaux. Dès que l'anneau serait lancé, l'un d'eux parviendrait certainement à le rattraper au vol. Le ranger comprit que s'il parvenait à blesser ou éliminer Saruman, les oiseaux échapperaient à son contrôle assez de temps pour permettre à Legolas de jeter l'anneau sans risque.

Il avait du mal à viser Saruman alors que l'Ystaris déchu ne lui apparaissait clairement que brièvement entre les oiseaux qui le masquaient par leur vol. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de chance d'atteindre sa cible Mais alors qu'il se préparait à tirer, les oiseaux changèrent brusquement de comportement et fondèrent sur Legolas.

Saruman vit l'hésitation de l'elfe et devina le débat interne qui devait se produire en lui. Il devait probablement songer à utiliser l'anneau pour son propre compte. Saruman plissa les yeux. L'elfe voulait initialement détruire l'anneau, c'était une chose certaine, mais seuls les idiots ne changeaient pas d'avis. Il ne pouvait se permettre de voir l'anneau utilisé par un autre. Il devait agir vite. Il leva son bâton et lança un ordre bref aux crébains.

Ceux-ci, recevant de nouvelles indications de leur maître, cessèrent le vol circulaire autour de la corniche pour se fondre en une masse sur le porteur de l'anneau.

Legolas les vit s'abattre sur lui. Il comprit le plan de Saruman et eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux et de se recroqueviller avant que les crébains ne l'atteignent. Les oiseaux vinrent le frapper de plein fouet, d'abord par douzaines, puis par centaines.

Aragorn, horrifié, vit Legolas disparaître sous une masse de plumes noires. Frodon sur le côté, avait lui aussi presque totalement disparut. Presque. Les oiseaux ne semblaient pas l'attaquer. Ils le heurtaient simplement parce qu'il était dans le chemin. Certains se posant quelques instants sur ses jambes, ses épaules ou sa tête, avant de repartir dans la nuée.

Ils picoraient rudement Legolas, en revanche.

Accroupi sur le sol, l'elfe avait rentré sa tête dans ses épaules et avait ramené ses bras sur son visage. Le poing contenant l'anneau était serré au point que ses jointures auraient pu avoir l'air blanches si elles n'avaient pas été masquées par le grouillement de plumes. Il se mit en boule, n'offrant plus aux crébains que son dos, sa nuque et ses épaules. Le poing contenant l'anneau ramené contre lui comme pour le protéger.

Les oiseaux attaquèrent tout ce qui se trouvaient à leur portée, et Legolas sentit une multitude de becs acérés entailler ses bras, sa nuque, son dos et l'arrière de sa tête. Il eut même la sensation qu'ils essayaient de se forcer un passage vers le centre de la boule qu'il formait, afin d'atteindre l'anneau, guidés vers lui comme par un aimant.

Dans un sursaut de rage, il essaya de bondir vers l'avant, les bras croisés devant son visage et sa gorge en une tentative de protection, mais le nuage sombre se déplaça avec lui. A travers les coassements stridents, Legolas crut entendre quelqu'un crier son nom, mais il se dit qu'il avait du rêver, et continua d'essayer de se battre contre les oiseaux.

Aragorn avait jeté l'arc sur le côté, il était incapable de distinguer clairement Legolas dans la masse sombre de plumes, et ne voulait pas le blesser ou pire, par inadvertance. Il saisit l'épée Andruil et s'élança vers les oiseaux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la sphère que formaient Legolas et les volatiles, l'attitude de ces derniers à son égard passait de la simple ignorance à l'hostilité peu contenue. Aragorn se tailla un chemin au travers de ce mur mouvant, écrasant de son poing ou de son épée ces oiseaux de l'enfer. Mais il avait l'impression que plus il en éliminait, plus il en venait sur lui. Il hurla le nom de Legolas.

  
Sous la masse sombre et compacte des oiseaux, Legolas n'était plus que douleur. Et il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose de semblable. Il lui était arrivé par le passé de se faire blesser lors de combats. Mais des coups d'épées ou de flèches étaient des douleurs fixes, de location et d'intensité. Ici, à peine essayait-il d'en localiser une qu'une douzaine d'autres l'assaillaient. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Se faire vaincre par des adversaires si faibles - prit séparément - était au-delà de ce que sa fierté pouvait tolérer.  


Il tenta de se débattre à nouveau, mais chaque tentative ne faisait que donner aux oiseaux une occasion d'atteindre les parties plus vulnérable de son corps. Sentant des crébains piquer violemment son cou et son visage, il ramena ses bras contre lui rapidement, broyant les os de ses assaillants. Les corps sanguilonants tombèrent sur le sol et disparurent sous la masse grouillante de leurs successeurs.

Aragorn tira Frodon à l'écart pour sa propre protection. A sa grande surprise, Frodon se débattit pour ne pas être éloigné. Aragorn se dit - à tord - que Frodon ne voulait pas abandonner Legolas, mais il le repoussa assez rudement vers l'arrière. Frodon heurta le sol non loin de Sam, et se ramassa aussitôt, fixant Aragorn d'un regard haineux. Ainsi l'humain lui aussi en avait après son anneau? Aragorn fut surpris par la lueur dans les yeux de Frodon, mais un cri étouffé attira son attention à nouveau vers la masse des oiseaux.

Pour Legolas, la douleur était la seule chose qui emplissait son esprit. Il n'avait plus de souvenirs où elle n'était pas là. Elle faisait partie du passé, de l'instant présent, et se prolongerait indéfiniment dans le futur. Il n'essayait même plus de combattre. Recroquevillé en boule sur le sol, il avait l'air d'un enfant qui se fait battre par des autres enfants plus vieux ou plus vicieux, et qui choisit de rester immobile dans l'espoir que son manque de réaction finissent par désintéresser ses adversaires. Il avait essayé de faire des percées par le passé, et chacune avait été un échec. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Ou qu'il aille, les oiseaux le suivaient; il ne pouvait même plus s'orienter. Il tentait d'effacer la douleur qu'il ressentait en faisant s'enfoncer son esprit plus profondément en lui-même. Les ténèbres étaient presque rassurantes car elles lui faisaient légèrement oublier les assauts de ses ennemis. 

Les mains ramenées en boules sous lui, concentré tel qu'il était sur la nécessité d'empêcher les serviteurs de Saruman de s'emparer de l'anneau, Legolas ne réalisait pas que ses doigts effleuraient l'anneau presque en un mouvement doux et protecteur. Et pendant un instant, il ne vit plus rien, ne sentit plus rien, n'entendit plus rien, que le doux murmure qui venait de l'anneau qui le berçait presque. L'anneau pouvait le sauver. L'anneau pouvait le faire disparaître et l'emmener en sécurité. Il lui semblait que cette suggestion ne venait pas de lui, mais de l'extérieur. Mais cependant, pourquoi devrait-il hésiter à l'utiliser? Il était un elfe presqu'aussi vieux que l'anneau lui-même. Il pourrait probablement le contrôler. Après tout, Frodon l'avait utilisé plusieurs fois, et il était toujours vivant. Oui, l'anneau pouvait être son meilleurs allié... son seul allié... Ses doigts se déplaçaient lentement sur le métal de l'anneau. Il pourrait l'utiliser... Il allait l'utiliser... Il avait l'impression que prendre cette décision était comme de se jeter d'une falaise, sans savoir si l'eau qui coulait en dessous allait amortir votre chute, ou vous assommer directement... 

Oui, il allait utiliser l'anneau... Car il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre...

A ce moment, il entendit la voix d'Aragorn crier son nom alors qu'une main saisissait son bras et le tirait vers l'avant. Il sortit brusquement de sa torpeur et ouvrit des yeux surpris alors même que son visage heurtait le torse d'Aragorn. Il se sentait complètement désorienté.

Aragorn avait réussit. Par une interstice dans le nuage d'oiseaux qu'il frappait inlassablement il avait pu discerner une forme différente et avait tendu sa main, refermant ses doigt sur ce qu'il avait identifié comme un bras. Il avait rapidement tiré Legolas vers lui, l'extirpant pendant quelques instants de la masse grouillante des crébains. Il ignorait ce qu'il venait d'empêcher, mais vit avec effroi l'état dans lequel Legolas se trouvait. De douzaines de coupures sur ses bras, ses épaules, son dos et son cou s'écoulaient le sang de l'elfe. Ses cheveux autrefois aussi clairs que le soleil étaient maintenant teinté de carmin. Les blessures n'étaient pas encore mortelles en elles-même, mais c'était principalement le manque de réaction de Legolas qui l'effrayait. Accroupis sur le sol, tenant l'elfe contre lui, il vit les oiseaux se ruer sur eux, et passa un bras protecteur autour de Legolas, serrant Andruil de l'autre main et prêt à trancher parmi leurs bruyants ennemis.

Legolas avait d'abord cru avoir échappé à la douleur parce qu'il avait sombré dans un rêve. Mais la chaleur et l'odeur d'Aragorn étaient trop réelles. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait faillit succomber au pouvoir de l'anneau et que son ami venait de le tirer de l'enfer qui lui tendait ses bras. La tension accumulée par son conflit contre l'anneau se relâcha d'un coup et subissant l'effet de retour, Legolas sentit ses forces le quitter à grande vitesse, le laissant aussi faible qu'un nouveau né. Il enfouit son visage contre Aragorn et passa un bras derrière lui, agrippant sa tunique, se raccrochant à Aragorn comme quelqu'un qui se noie se raccroche à tout objet flottant, respirant son odeur rassurante. Il sentit Aragorn passer un bras protecteur autour de lui, et pendant un instant, Legolas s'abandonna totalement à cette sensation de sécurité et de chaleur, savourant cette seconde pour en graver le souvenir de manière ineffaçable pour les atrocités à venir.

Les oiseaux entamèrent leur tourbillon infernal autour d'Aragorn et de Legolas. Aragorn frappa plusieurs fois de son épée et trancha quelques-uns de ces ennemis. Legolas toujours blotti contre lui, commençait à reprendre contrôle de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour Aragorn, et le métal dans sa main venait de lui faire retrouver toutes ses responsabilités. Le problème auquel il faisait face avant l'arrivée d'Aragorn n'avait pas changé. Il avait juste été postposé. A regret, il se détacha d'Aragorn, mais à sa surprise, ce dernier le ramena contre lui en le serrant plus fort, abaissant lui-même sa tête pour se protéger des oiseaux qui revenaient en masse. 

Aragorn frappait maintenant au hasard, refusant de regarder ses ennemis car certains avaient déjà essayé d'attaquer ses yeux. Les croassement stridents des oiseaux étaient assourdissants; sentant le souffle d'Aragorn sur son oreille, Legolas releva légèrement la tête, les yeux toujours fermés. "Estel, j'ai toujours l'anneau, mais--"

"Je sais, Legolas, je sais...", Aragorn répondit en un souffle contre l'oreille de l'elfe. Il savait que la situation était désespérée mais cherchait une solution sans y parvenir. Les oiseaux étaient un paramètre de taille rendant la destruction de l'anneau dans les flammes de Mount Doom beaucoup plus hasardeuse, voire impossible. Si seulement ils pouvaient se disperser...

Aragorn sentit, au moment précis où se formait cette pensée en lui, une variation dans l'air et risqua un coup d'oeil prudent. Il réalisa que les oiseaux semblaient avoir perdu beaucoup de leur acharnement à les déchiqueter sur place . Ils tournaient toujours autour d'eux, et les attaquaient encore, mais quelque chose les avait du les distraire.

Ou plutôt, quelque chose avait du distraire Saruman. 

Legolas sentit ce changement aussi et redressa la tête vers le tourbillon des oiseaux. Les mailles du filet vivant s'étaient un peu détendues, assez pour lui permettre de distinguer la corniche, la lueurs des flammes, et les murs du mont autour d'eux entre les oiseaux, mais pas encore assez pour qu'il puisse jeter l'anneau en toute sécurité. Dans sa main, maintenue entre lui et Aragorn, il avait l'impression que l'anneau sécrétait de l'acide, et il devait résister à l'envie de le jeter au loin.

Oui, l'anneau avait sa volonté propre.

Legolas et Aragorn regardaient le tourbillon d'oiseaux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi leurs attaques s'étaient relâchées à ce point. Puis Legolas vit quelque chose par dessus l'épaule d'Aragorn qui lui glaça les veines.

Il venait de comprendre ce qui avait distrait Saruman. Il venait aussi de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait même plus utiliser l'anneau pour s'échapper...

"Estel...", murmura-t-il à l'intention d'Aragorn. Ce dernier suivit le regard terrifié de l'elfe et se retourna pour voir...

Les neuf Nazguls se trouvaient à l'entrée de l'accès à la corniche, drapés d'un noir plus sombre encore que la nuit, leur épées dégainées. Face à eux, seul Gimli demeurait, les mains serrées sur sa grande hache, son attitude montrant que même inférieur en nombre et force, le nain vendrait chèrement sa peau pour les empêcher d'agir.

Dans le soupir qu'Aragorn poussa avant de le relâcher et se relever, Legolas discerna de la résignation. Il leva les yeux vers Aragorn qui serrait à nouveau Andruil et se retournait lentement vers leurs ennemis. Legolas murmura son nom,_"Estel..."_. Le nom elfique d'Aragorn signifiait 'espoir', et pourtant, quel espoir pouvaient-ils encore avoir? Dans les yeux du ranger, Legolas avait vu un épuisement moral, et s'il sembla encore s'accrocher à un espoir, c'était plus par conviction que parce qu'il ressentait réellement encore une possibilité de gagner. Legolas vit Aragorn s'avancer vers leurs ennemis avec l'air d'un condamné à mort. Derrière lui, il sentait Saruman s'agiter, sa trahison envers Sauron ne pouvait plus faire aucun doute, il venait d'être découvert par les neufs alliés les plus proches du maître de Mordor. Il pourrait difficilement justifier ses agissements alors que Sauron nourrissait des soupçons à son égard depuis longtemps.

Aragorn avançait vers les neufs Nazguls d'un pas lent et résolu. Il les avait déjà affrontés par le passé et les avait vaincus, mais ils n'étaient que cinq, alors qu'ici, les neufs étaient rassemblés, et nourris de toute la puissance de Sauron dans une ultime tentative pour récupérer l'anneau unique. Il savait qu'il avait peu de chance, mais il n'abandonnerait pas ainsi. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient tous traversé. Il n'osait cependant pas espérer à un miracle. Autour de lui, les oiseaux continuaient de tournoyer en des cercles chaotiques. Il passa près de Frodon qui fixait les Nazguls avec une terreur non dissimulée: son épaule le faisait toujours souffrir de son ancienne rencontre avec eux, et le grand roi lui imposait une frayeur sans bornes. Son visage fantomatique qu'il avait pu apercevoir le jour où il avait mis l'anneau à son doigt alors qu'il était entouré par les Nazguls, avait hanté ses rêves, et il était persuadé qu'il le hanterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. S'il vivait au-delà de cette journée cauchemardesque. Puis son esprit dévia à nouveau vers l'anneau, et il se tourna vers Legolas qui se tenait toujours un genoux en terre, fixant Aragorn d'un air désespéré.

Legolas voulut se lever pour aller aider ses amis, mais il ne put retenir un léger cri alors que la douleur de ses multiples blessures qui s'étaient faites oublierpendant son moment d'abandon auprès d'Aragorn, venaient de se réveiller. En essayant de bouger ses bras, il remarqua qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sa mobilité. Il releva les yeux vers Aragorn qui approchait les Nazguls, l'épée dégainée, marchant obliquement, comme un loup, et Gimli, prêt à trancher d'un instant à l'autre. Quel aide pourrait-il leur offrir dans son état? Il remarqua que le leader des Nazguls semblait n'avoir d'attention que pour lui. Il était attiré par l'anneau comme un papillon de nuit par la lumière d'une bougie.

Legolas sentit le désespoir le gagner alors qu'il faisait rapidement le point de la situation. Il ne pouvait jeter l'anneau. Les oiseaux étaient peut-être moins féroces depuis que Saruman avait été distraits par les Nazguls, ils demeuraient quand même alertes et n'hésiteraient pas à plonger pour rattraper l'anneau s'il le lançait maintenant. C'était un risque qu'il ne pouvait courir. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait plus utiliser l'anneau. Passer l'anneau autour de son doigt le rendrait invisible aux yeux de Saruman et des oiseaux, mais ne le rendrait que plus visibles pour les Nazguls. Et il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper ou les combattre dans son état...

Vaincu par des oiseaux... Il serra ses mâchoires de frustration...

Il vit alors la situation clairement: Gimli et Aragorn allaient à une mort certaine. Ils le savaient, mais ils avançaient quand même vers le combat, car ils se battaient pour une cause... Et tant que la mort ne les agripperait pas, ils se battraient jusqu'au bout. Ne fut-ce que pour faire gagner une seconde de plus aux terres du milieu. Ils allaient se battre fièrement, et mourraient sur le champ de bataille, leur esprit se consolant maigrement sur le fait qu'ils avaient fait leur possible. Frodon et Sam, à proximité, seraient probablement les prochains à tomber. Et ensuite les Nazguls arriveraient à lui et l'acculeraient à la fin de la corniche pour récupérer le bien de Sauron.

Legolas vit alors la solution à tous leur problème. La seule solution. L'Unique solution.

Aragorn n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des Nazguls et se préparait à bondir pour frapper le premier quand il entendit la voix étranglée de Saruman hurler. 

**"NON! PAUVRE FOU! NE FAIT PAS ÇA!!!"**

Aragorn sentit un frisson froid le parcourir et se retourna vivement vers Legolas. 

L'elfe se tenait sur le rebord de la corniche, à une trentaine de mètres du ranger. Le dos au vide derrière lui; La lumière des flammes dans le gouffre éclairait l'arrière de ses cheveux qui flottaient doucement derrière lui, soulevé par le vent et la chaleur. Ses mains étaient ramenées en boule contre sa poitrine et il avait les yeux fermés. Autour de lui, les corbeaux continuaient de voler, mais Legolas semblait les ignorer. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Aragorn réalisa pendant un instant que Legolas avait l'air d'un ange...

Un ange sur le point de s'envoler...

Aragorn fit un pas vers Legolas, puis un autre, oubliant la présence des Nazguls derrière lui, la main légèrement levée vers l'elfe. Ses lèvres ne parvenaient pas à articuler le son qu'il voulait extraire de sa gorge, paralysé par les événements qui semblaient s'enrouler en une spirale fatale qui ne les relâcheraient pas. Derrière lui, les Nazguls avaient perdus tout intérêt pour le ranger, car eux aussi venaient de percevoir la menace que l'elfe faisaient soudainement peser sur eux. Il venait de faire basculer l'avantage qu'ils avaient presque acquis.

Legolas ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard clair sur le ranger. Aragorn y vit pitié et souffrance... Mais aussi une joie triste. Il avança encore vers Legolas. "Non..." parvient-il à murmurer, comprenant soudainement les intentions de l'elfe.

Legolas regardait Aragorn avancer vers lui et ressentit de la pitié et de la souffrance. De la pitié pour la douleur que le ranger allait ressentir sous peu, de la souffrance car il serait celui qui lui infligerait cette douleur... Puis une triste joie, pour ce qu'il allait pouvoir sauver... pour les terres du milieu... pour toutes les créatures y vivant... pour les amis qu'il s'était fait depuis le début de cette quête... pour ceux qui ne seraient pas mort pour rien... pour Aragorn... Legolas sourit doucement au ranger, et murmura un mot en langage elfique avant de fermer les yeux.

Aragorn vit le sourire triste de Legolas et sentit que le temps s'accélérait. Il accéléra son propre pas, bien qu'il avait l'impression que du plomb avait été coulé dans ses jambes tant chaque pas lui semblait difficile et extrêmement lent à accomplir. Il eut vaguement conscience de Saruman qui hurlait quelque chose, et des corbeaux qui se rassemblaient en vol et s'apprêtaient à fondre sur Legolas, dans une dernière tentative pour lui arracher l'anneau. Mais toute sont attention était fixée sur l'elfe. Toujours souriant tristement, Legolas lui murmura un mot, _"Namarie"_, avant de fermer les yeux avec une expression de tristesse infinie. Aragorn ne sut pas s'il avait réellement entendu ce mot ou s'il l'avait tout simplement lu sur les lèvres de l'elfe. Mais il comprit alors et se rua sur Legolas alors que les corbeaux fondaient sur lui.

Legolas, les yeux toujours fermé, prit une profonde respiration, savourant l'air. Il avait peur, il le savait. Mais ne fut pas honteux de ce sentiment. A cette peur se mêlait une certaine joie de pouvoir clôturer leur quête et le cauchemar de tous. Il avait une chance, et c'était maintenant ou jamais...

Et sur cette pensée, Legolas Greenleaf, prince de Mirkwood et fils de Thandruil, se jeta en arrière...

Aragorn courrait maintenant. Il lui sembla voir Legolas tomber en arrière dans un mouvement ralenti. Il parvint à hurler "NON! LEGOLAS!!!" alors qu'il bondissait vers l'avant dans un élan désespéré, la main tendue pour le rattraper.

Il vit son ombre qui courrait à toute allure sous lui. Il lui sembla que ses doigts effleuraient le tissus sur la jambe de Legolas. Puis la gravité rappela au ranger son existence en le plaquant contre le sol de la corniche alors que la moitié avant de son corps se trouvait au-dessus du vide. La main toujours tendue vers Legolas, désormais hors de portée d'atteinte, et qui tombait... qui tombait... vers la lumière aveuglante des flammes.

"LEGOLAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!"

Aragorn vit alors la nuée de corbeaux qui plongeait après Legolas comme un torrent noir et grouillant. Leurs pensées ne faisaient plus qu'une avec Saruman. L'urgence de récupérer l'anneau était leur seule raison d'existence. Mais Legolas maintenait fermement l'anneau contre lui... Et il tombait trop rapidement pour eux... L'emprise de Saruman sur les oiseaux était puissante, mais bientôt, la chaleur du brasier et des flammes se rapprochant furent plus forte que les injonctions de l'Ystari-déchu, et les oiseaux brisèrent leur formation pour échapper à la fournaise. Certains cependant ne purent s'arrêter et foncèrent droit dans les flammes du Mont Maudit, accompagnant l'elfe dans son dernier voyage.

_'Anneau maudit... Je t'emporte avec moi dans l'autre monde'_, furent les dernières pensées cohérentes de Legolas avant que les flammes ne l'engouffrent.

Aragorn hurla le nom de Legolas, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux des flammes alors que les oiseaux noirs remontaient, paniqués. Il ne vit pas ce que Gimli et Frodon virent alors. Les Nazguls paralysèrent leur mouvement d'avancée, puis semblèrent perdre de leur consistance et se dissolvèrent, retournant vers Sauron. Les orcs derrière eux perdirent toute combativité. La montagne trembla alors. Gimli se retourna et vit Aragorn à moitié penché dans le vide, et comprit alors ce tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais le temps des regret et des pleurs serait pour plus tard, car le tremblement de la montagne lui indiquait une urgence plus grande. Il se rua vers Aragorn et le tira en arrière alors que les flammes remontaient des profondeurs. Bientôt la corniche fut entourée d'un torrent de flammes remontant vers le ciel par bouffées. La chaleur commençait à devenir insoutenable. Gimli secoua Aragorn, lui hurlant qu'il fallait partir, que tout allait s'écrouler. Et surtout qu'il ne fallait pas rendre le sacrifice de Legolas vain, car il ne voudrait pas les voir mourir ici. Aragorn sortit de sa torpeur et commença à suivre Gimli, quand il remarqua Frodon, se tenant sur le rebord de la corniche, regardant vers le bas entre entre les bouffées de flammes.

"FRODON!!!!", hurla le descendant d'Isildur.

Frodon sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et se retourna lentement vers Aragorn, son visage baigné de larmes que la lueur des flammes faisait ressortir plus clairement. Ses yeux n'avaient plus le feu de haine et de folie d'avant. Il était redevenu lui-même. "Il est mort à cause de ma faiblesse...!", dit-il doucement. Puis il se tourna vers le vide en hurlant le nom de Legolas. Aragorn fit un bond vers lui et passa rapidement un bras sous sa taille, le soulevant pour l'emporter loin de la corniche, Gimli saisissant Sam inconscient au passage.

Et alors qu'ils se ruaient parmi les rochers essayant de couvrir le maximum de distance entre eux et le centre du mont maudit, partout dans les terres du milieux, des montagnes se fendirent, des murs s'écoulèrent , des tours tombèrent, la terre trembla et des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel alourdis de nuages sombres aux reflets violets, et une pluie noire tomba.

Et dans la plaine, alors que le pouvoir de Sauron était scellé, les armées de Mordor tremblèrent, leurs mains saisissant leurs gorges ou leurs poitrines comme pris d'un malaise, leurs rires mauvais mourant en eux. Le pouvoir qui les avait mené et les avait emplis de force et de haine s'en allait par vague. Toute volonté fut bientôt retirée d'eux et ils virent alors les yeux de leurs ennemis. Et tremblèrent. Car dans les yeux de leurs ennemis, ils virent une lueur mortelle et prirent peur. 

A ce moment, tous les capitaines de l'Ouest hurlèrent un cri sauvage, car leur coeur fut soudainement empli de l'espoir qui leur avait été si longtemps nié dans les brumes des ténèbres. Les chevaliers du Gondor, les cavaliers de Rohan, les Dunédains du Nord, et les autres armées humaines et elfiques, se ruèrent sur leur ennemis paniqués, perçant leurs rangs à coup d'épées, de lances et de flèches.

Gandalf leva alors les mains et cria d'une voix forte: "Le Royaume de Sauron est fini! Le porteur de l'anneau a accompli le but de sa quête!". Et alors que les capitaines levaient la tête et regardèrent vers le sud, ils virent une colonne de fumée sombre, et avec des éclat rougeâtre de feu, monter du Mont Maudit. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel au dessus de la montagne, et soudain un vent violent se leva depuis le sud et sembla souffler violemment dans toutes les direction à la fois. Humains et elfes baissèrent leur tête pour se protéger de la tempête passagère; et aussi brutalement qu'elle s'était levée, elle disparut. Et les créatures de Sauron, orcs, trolls ou bêtes quelconque réduites en esclavage par magie, s'enfuirent paniqués; certains se frappèrent de leur propres épées, d'autres se jetèrent dans les crevasses formées par les tremblements de terre, et la plupart cherchèrent un abris loin du regard de leur ennemis, attendant, terrés et sans plus aucun espoir, que les humains ou les elfes les découvrent et les déciment. 

Gandalf, laissant la suite des événements aux armées, se détourna et s'avança dans la direction du Mont Maudit à la rencontre de ses amis. 

Et ce fut au sommet d'une colline, à mi-chemin de la plaine et du mont maudit, que les survivants de la communauté de l'anneau se retrouvèrent. Épuisés moralement aussi bien que physiquement, et silencieux malgré l'heure de grande délivrance.

Gandalf s'avança vers eux alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ombre de grands arbres. "Je savais que vous réussiriez... Vous avez mis du temps, mais Sauron a été balayé des Terres du Milieu." La nouvelle ne parut pas beaucoup alléger l'humeur de ses amis, Gandalf attribua celà à leur fatigue excessive; il se tourna alors vers Frodon qui fixait le sol sans parler. "Frodon, tu t'es montré digne des espoirs mis en toi par le conseil de Rivendell. Tu as mené à bien cette mission, avec l'aide de tous tes amis", s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, car il savait que seul, le jeune hobbit n'aurait pu survivre.

Fixant toujours le sol devant lui, Frodon alors parla d'une voix lasse après quelques secondes de silence. "Je n'ai rien fait... J'ai échoué...". Gandalf fronça les sourcils, pas très sur de comprendre et balaya du regard les autres membres de la communauté dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux pourrait lui apporter l'explication aux mots de Frodon. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé.

"Où est Legolas?"

Dans le Nord, les armées pourchassaient leurs ennemis fuyants, achevant ce qu'ils avaient commencé, décimant les créatures ténébreuses et les humains renégat, afin d'éviter que ceux-ci ne reformasse plus tard une armée en mémoire de Sauron. On ne pouvait jamais trop se méfier des fanatiques.

Le ciel pâlissait et l'aube se rapprochait. Frodon se tenait à l'écart. Gandalf connaissait maintenant les événements qui s'étaient déroulés sur le mont maudit. Sam vint près de Frodon et posa une main sur son épaule. "Il a choisit la meilleure voie pour tous", dit Sam doucement. "Mon cur pleure du choix qu'il a du faire, mais nul autre alternative n'existait..."

Frodon fixait devant lui, le regard vide. "Je suis responsable de sa mort, Sam", dit-il d'une voix tremblante. "Si j'avais été plus fort... Si j'avais jeté l'anneau dès le début... Si j'avais été plus rapide..."

Sam resserra sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le rassurer. "Tu étais sous l'emprise de l'anneau. Tu as résisté plus longtemps que quiconque n'aurait pu."

Frodon cligna des yeux une seule fois, la respiration douloureuse. "Le pire, tu sais... C'est que les derniers moment que j'ai passé avec Legolas, qui s'est toujours comporté envers moi comme un frère, je l'ai traité comme un ennemi. Et ne me dit pas que c'est de la faute de l'anneau, car cela ne m'enlèvera pas le souvenir que la dernière chose qu'il ait reçu de moi alors qu'il allait vers la mort, était haine et malédiction..." Sa voix se brisa et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Sam passa un bras autour de lui et appuya sa tête contre son coup. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Frodon, épuisé, se laissa aller complètement à sa tristesse, laissant couler les larmes qu'il avait retenu depuis trop longtemps dans cette quête..

Gandalf non loin d'eux, regarda Frodon avec pitié et sympathie, et dit doucement que le pouvoir ultime n'apporte jamais que malheur dans le monde. Même s'il part d'une bonne volonté.

Et tous regardèrent l'aube naissante sur une nouvelle ère, avec un profond vide en eux.

_"Au fil des ans, les récits humains ont peu retenu les événements de la destruction même de l'anneau, préférant se focaliser sur les actions menées par les armées humaines, et dans une moindre mesures dans leur chants, les armées elfiques. Peu a été conservé quant à ce qui s'est passé sur Mount Doom. Et quant à Legolas Greenleaf, son nom apporte d'autres souvenirs que son sacrifice à ceux qui l'entendent prononcer... Le genre de souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas mérité..."_

Aragorn fit une pause et inspira profondément. Il posa la plume d'aigle sur la table et se passa une main sur son visage, essayant de contenir la tristesse qui remontait en lui au souvenir de ce jour fatidique. Qu'aurait-il pu faire? S'il avait été plus rapide et avait rattrapé Legolas à temps, l'empêchant de détruire l'anneau en se suicidant, c'était la destruction du Monde qu'il provoquait. La sécurité de tous reposait sur les épaules d'une créature qui n'aurait du connaître que la joie. Aragorn se souvint de tous les moments passé en compagnie de Legolas. Dans les yeux de Legolas, quand il le regardait, c'était de l'admiration et de la loyauté qu'il y voyait. Aragorn n'avait pas compris au début, ou n'avait pas voulu y prêter attention. C'était cette aveugle et immense loyauté de l'elfe envers lui qui l'avait mené à se porter volontaire pour faire partie de la Communauté de l'anneau. C'était cette aveugle et immense loyauté qui l'avait fait faire le choix de se sacrifier pour qu'il puisse survivre, lui Aragorn.

Des années plus tôt, Legolas lui avait dit que s'il décidait de traverser l'enfer, et souhaitait sa présence, l'elfe l'accompagnerait, où qu'il aille, et sans compter. Aragorn se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter le respect et l'admiration de cet être vieux de plusieurs millénaires. Il avait au départ pensé que ce n'était que par goût enfantin de l'aventure, en opposition à l'ennui de sa vie calme et rangée à Mirkwood. Aragorn n'avait pas comprit à l'époque... 

Il reprit sa plume après un moment. 

_"Pendant l'instant où j'ai tenu Legolas contre moi pour le protéger, ce n'est plus le meilleur guerrier de Mirkwood que j'ai ressenti. Ce que j'ai ressenti, c'est un enfant effrayé et perdu qui cherchait son chemin dans les ténèbres... "_

Il leva la tête et regarda le ciel par la fenêtre ouverte. Dehors, les étoiles brillaient sur un ciel d'encre. La nuit était encore jeune...

Et il avait encore beaucoup à écrire...

Le nom de Legolas Greenleaf devait être lavé de tous les malheurs qu'on lui attribuait...

Aragorn se pencha à nouveau vers les parchemins et prit une nouvelle feuille sur laquelle il écrivit "Et ainsi démarra la Nouvelle Ère..."

[a suivre]

************************

_Je sens que je vais me faire tuer sur place pour le traitement infligé à Legolas ^^;;;;;;;;;;_

_Mais - avis spécial aux fans de Lego-chan - ne quittez pas l'histoire si vite, car Aragorn n'en a apparemment pas fini avec notre elfe favori. ;)_

_Bon, 6h10 du mat... et si j'allais dormir... ? ;)_

_A plus.... ^___^  
_

_rrrrr....zzzzzzzzzzz....rrrrrrrrrrrrr...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz |-)_


	5. **BOOK 2** - Ch 1 - L'appel de la Foret

_**Disclaimer:**   
Comme d'hab, les personnages de Tolkien appartiennent à Tolkien (Oh! :p )  
__Les autres ? Bah ils sont à moi ;-)_

**RING  
LIVRE II - Chapitre Un: L'appel de la Foret  
**

Hakon sentit la sueur ruisseler depuis ses cheveux jusque dans son dos. Il essayait de ne pas bouger, afin de ne pas provoquer de mouvement incontrôlé chez la personne en face de lui. Autour d'eux, tout était silencieux. Chacun retenait son souffle, tous les regards étaient centrés sur l'adolescent à genoux face à l'adulte. On pouvait entendre le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles.

"Tu as encore quelque chose à ajouter?", dit l'adulte d'une voix ferme.

"on è on é on i", parvint à dire Hakon. Avec un flingue dans la bouche, on ne prononçait généralement que les voyelles.

L'adulte retira lentement le revolver de la bouche de l'adolescent, Hakon plissa les yeux en sentant ses dents râper contre le métal du canon mais par fierté, ne proféra aucun son qui eut montré son inconfort. L'adulte plia le bras et releva le canon du revolver vers le ciel. "Tu disais?", demanda-t-il d'une voix ironique.

Hakon prit une expression de visage neutre et répondit doucement: "J'ai dit que c'est bon, j'ai compris... J'irai nettoyer le tag que j'ai mis sur la ruine..."

Torres eut un sourire dur. "Bien, un jour nous ferons des hommes de racailles comme toi!". Hakon fit semblant d'ignorer l'insulte, bien qu'un éclair de colère apparut dans ses yeux clairs. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'occuper de ces vieilles ruines dans ces forêts perdues de l'ancien monde? Qu'on lui rende ses consoles de jeux, ses canettes de coca et ses pizza froides le matin; et surtout, qu'on ne lui reparle plus de voyages scolaires...!

Hakon se redressa lentement alors que Torres s'éloignait, épousseta son pantalon trop large et ramassa sa casquette beige que Torres avait expulsé au début de leur altercation. Le genre d'altercation qui devenait l'habitude matinale de leur groupe. Hakon ne craignait pas particulièrement pour sa vie. Torres ne chargeait jamais son revolver quand il faisait son numéro d'instructeur d'armée. Mais bon, on ne pouvait jamais savoir...

Hakon lissa ses cheveux blond foncés avec un main avant de replacer sa casquette - penne en arrière - sur sa tête. La pointe de ses cheveux toujours humides lui chatouillait le bas du cou. Il jeta un dernier regard chargé de haine au groupe de profs qui discutait gaiement autour du café matinal. Au vu de la réaction prompte de Torres, ce dernier avait du se faire un lavement avec un grand café bien fort dès l'aube. Hakon secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le périmètre du camp, fomentant une revanche à venir.

A ce moment il ignorait encore qu'il ne reverrait pas de sitôt Torres, ni aucun des autres enseignants.

_'Je hais ce voyage à la con!!!!'_

"Putain, j'en ai marre!!!", continua Hakon tout haut, en frottant sans ménagement la pierre usée par le temps d'une des fines ruines sur laquelle il avait tracé à la bombe de peinture une des sigles du jeu Baldure's Gates sur lequel il était occupé avant que ce voyage scolaire ne l'oblige à abandonner ses activités, à quitter les États-Unis en compagnie de toute sa classe, pour venir se perdre dans l'ancien monde afin d'_"observer les vestiges de notre histoire"_. 

Il épongea son front humide et termina les derniers centimètres carrés de ruine peinte en bleu flashant. 

"Dommage, le sigle de Friendly Arm collait bien sur ce genre de truc", une voix derrière Hakon le fit sursauter. Il pivota sur lui-même et aperçut son ami d'enfance, Eddie, les mains appuyées à la taille, une mèche de cheveux chatain lui tombant dans les yeux, et considérant les ruines que Hakon était en train de remettre en état identique à avant son arrivée.

Hakon repassa en mémoire la phrase que Eddie venait de lui dire et fronça les sourcils. Relevant la tête, une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger des rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers des arbres, il sembla apercevoir les ruines pour la première fois et réalisa que son ami avait dit vrai: le style de ces ruines correspondait à s'y méprendre au décors du jeu sur lequel ils étaient occupés depuis un mois lors de leurs sessions en réseau. C'était peut-être de là que venait la sensation de déjà-vu qui titillait l'arrière de son esprit depuis quelques jours.

Un sentiment de déjà-vu... mélangé à une sorte de mélancolie... Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il ressentait ces choses, mais ce que venait de dire Eddie l'aidait: tout ceci devait lui rappeler les jeux vidéos auxquels il passait la plupart de son temps libre chez lui. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et prit une profonde inspiration. C'était assez amusant de voir en véritable trois-dimensions un univers qu'il n'avait jamais pu qu'apercevoir par l'intermédiaire d'un écran 17 pouces qui tôt ou tard serait responsable de la perte de sa vue.

"T'as raison", dit-il, à la fois en réponse à ce que Eddie avait dit et également en écho à ses propres pensées. "On pourrait presque s'attendre à voir les armées du Flaming Fist ou des orcs surgir de ces arbres et ruines". Il tourna un regard malicieux vers son ami. "On se lance en mission d'exploration? J'ai pas trop envie de retourner au camp pour le moment, ils sont trop cons ces profs!".

Le sourire d'Eddie s'élargit. Lui aussi haïssait l'attitude de Torres. Il acquiesça et tout deux commencèrent à s'éloigner du camp, le long d'un sentier bordés de hauts arbres et de fougères, essayant de s'imaginer plusieurs centaines d'années dans le passé, à évoluer dans un monde où héroïsme et magie faisait partie du pain quotidien.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, chacun essayant de rentrer dans le rôle du personnage qu'ils jouaient dans le jeu vidéo. Rapidement, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais effectué ce genre d'action "en vie réelle", leur mouvements se firent plus furtifs, plus calculés, comme si gobelins ou wargs pouvaient surgir de n'importe où. Ils s'amusaient de leur propre folie, esquissant le geste de poser leur main sur des épées ou dagues imaginaires. 

Hakon ignora combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ce petit jeu, mais il se prit à observer la forêt dans laquelle ils avançaient. Ces arbres et autres plantes n'étaient pas très différentes de celles qu'il pouvait trouver dans les forêts de son pays. Ils avaient déjà eu ce genre de discussion au camp. Pourquoi faire près de dix mille kilomètres pour découvrir la culture de l'ancien monde, si c'était pour se perdre dans une forêt si semblable aux forêts des États-Unis? Les profs avaient expliqué que chaque forêt avait son histoire et qu'en étant attentif, on pouvait entendre les murmures du passé. De telles phrases avaient rappelé aux élèves qu'en Europe la consommation du cannabis était légalisée. La seule trace du passé que Hakon avait pu trouver était cette ruine d'une tour de garde à laquelle il avait essayé de donner une touche moderne...

Mais alors qu'Eddie et lui avançaient en silence, parfois étouffant des petits rires tant l'audace de s'avancer dans un monde si semblable aux jeux vidéos médiévaux les amusait, Hakon se demanda d'où pouvait venir cet étrange sentiment de déjà-vu qui tournoyait en lui... Qu'est-ce qui faisait la différence entre cette forêt et celles de son pays? Était-ce cette ruine qui avait éveillé la comparaison avec les jeux vidéos? Peut-être... Mais alors pourquoi avait-il une telle mélancolie et une telle joie en lui? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'ils étaient épiés? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il néanmoins aucune peur? S'il était toujours dans le trip du jeux vidéo., être épié dans une telle forêt pouvait se révéler néfaste. Pourquoi était-il presque certain que des visages amis allaient surgir des fourrés et des arbres?

Il s'arrêta sans prévenir. Son coeur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose allait se produire. Il se sentait excité mais avait soudainement très peur. Eddie réalisa que Hakon ne marchait plus et se tourna vers lui. Hakon vit le sourire espiègle sur les lèvres de son ami d'enfance et réalisa quelque chose: Eddie aussi était excité par le semblant d'aventure dans laquelle ils s'étaient embarqués (ils n'étaient qu'à une vingtaine de minute du camp), mais pour lui, tout cela n'était qu'amusement. Il n'avait pas l'air de ressentir ce que Hakon ressentait.

Le sourire d'Eddie s'effaça légèrement. "Tu ne te sens pas bien?". Il avait remarqué la pâleur du visage d'Hakon. Dans un premier temps, il pensa que Hakon soupçonnait l'arrivée imminente d'orcs ou autre ennemi imaginaire, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le 'jeu d'acteur' de son ami, ou devant sa trop grande imagination. Puis il s'était demandé si Hakon n'avait pas réellement un malaise. Trop d'oxygène dans cette forêt, peut-être...

Hakon passa une main sur son front moite de sueur et arbora un sourire rassurant vers Eddie. "C'est rien... C'est juste que...", et il suspendit ce qu'il disait sans s'en rendre compte. Regardant autour de lui, il eut une curieuse impression. Ce n'était pas du déjà-vu... Enfin, rien de ce qu'il avait jamais expérimenté comme sensation de déjà-vu, et pendant un moment il pensa qu'il avait réellement un malaise. Alors qu'il promenait son regard autour de lui, il lui sembla avoir des bribes de souvenirs qui remontaient à sa mémoire. Non, pas vraiment des souvenirs, plutôt des flashes visuels ou auditifs. Était-ce des réminiscences des jeux vidéos? Si c'était le cas, il était réellement ce que les comités de censure appelaient "une victime du virtuel". Ces souvenirs de jeux vidéos semblaient inscrit comme faisant partie de lui. Il avait déjà ce genre d'hallucination après avoir passé une nuit complète à jouer sans fermer l'oeil. Pendant les heures qui suivaient, il percevait l'écho de paroles ou de phrases entendues dans le jeu.

Mais ici, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de prêter attention à un son en particulier, la mémoire même du son disparaissait, faisant place au silence. Et quand il n'y songeait plus, les voix revenaient. Ce n'était pas vraiment des paroles distinctes, mais plutôt l'écho d'un écho de ces paroles... Quelques mots semblaient sortir du lot mais s'évanouissaient s'il essayait d'y prêter attention. Il en était de même pour les images qui surgissaient devant ses yeux et disparaissaient avant qu'il ait pu les analyser. Il sentit les débuts d'une migraine l'assaillir et se sentit nauséeux."Tu veux qu'on rentre?". La voix d'Eddie le fit presque sursauter, mais il hocha la tête, essayant de se recomposer un visage serein. Il venait de remarquer quelque chose en entendant Eddie parler. Les voix dans sa tête ne parlaient pas sa langue. Il ignorait quelle langue, mais pas l'anglais, il en était certain.

"Ce n'est pas grave...", commença-t-il plus pour se convaincre que pour rassurer son ami. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais pensait que c'était maîtrisable et n'avait de toute manière aucune intention de retourner au camp. "C'est juste la fatigue et la bouffe infecte", ajouta-t-il en plaisantant. Le sourire d'Eddie s'élargit à nouveau et il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, lui enjoignant de continuer. "Allons-y", commença-t-il, redevenant à nouveau le personnage du jeu. "Essayons de joindre l'endroit qui paraît plus dégagé et éclairé au bout du chemin. Nous verrons mieux quelle route suivre par après."

Hakon sourit et lui emboîta le pas. "Et n'aie aucune crainte d'attaque surprise de l'ennemi", enchaîna Eddie, "j'ai l'oeil du faucon et l'oreille du renard". Eddie avait lu cette phrase dans un roman d'aventure et était ravis d'avoir pu la replacer. Comme il marchait à l'avant de Hakon, il ne vit pas la pâleur brusque qui apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent. Hakon essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Cette phrase venait lui faire l'effet d'un faisceau de lumière qui troue l'obscurité d'un brouillard sombre. Mais où avait-il déjà entendu cette phrase? Qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver? Trop d'exposition aux radiations des écrans d'ordinateur pouvait-il réellement rendre fou?

Pris dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas qu'ils avaient progressé jusqu'au bout du sentier. Enfin, le bout, ce n'était pas vraiment la fin, car le sentier s'incurvait brusquement sur la gauche. Mais ils débouchèrent dans une zone de lumière intense de fin de matinée quand la forêt s'interrompit alors qu'ils atteignait un précipice d'une centaine de mètre de profondeur. Face à eux s'étendait une vallée luxuriante au milieu de laquelle serpentait une rivière dans laquelle les reflets du soleil scintillaient. On aurait dit que l'endroit n'avait jamais été touché par la main de l'homme. Rien d'extraordinaire par rapport aux semblables vallées de chez eux que Hakon avait vu dans les documentaires T.V.. Mais l'impression de liberté que cette vue donnait, nul écran de télévision ne pouvait le rendre, bien qu'Hakon eut préféré mourir sur place que d'avouer publiquement que la nature avait son charme. Eddie s'assit avec précaution au bord du précipice en laissant s'échapper un "wow" admiratif. Hakon demeura debout, observant les alentours. De nouveau, ce décors n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais après la forêt aux arbres serrés qu'ils avaient traversée, ce nouveau paysage leur donnait presque une sensation de vertige. Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment, savourant l'endroit, avant qu'Eddie ne prenne la parole. "Ça pourrait ressembler à quel endroit, dans Baldure's Gates?".

Hakon fronça les sourcils, superposant sa vue actuelle aux mémoires virtuelles du jeu vidéo, visualisant rapidement la carte du jeu. Il hésitait, réalisant que le jeu auquel ils avaient passé tant de temps à jouer, ne donnait pas de représentation 3D très réaliste, tout compte fait. "Hmm, j'hésite... Wood of Sharp Teeth... ou bien encore Cloakwood Forest, j'ai du mal à di--", il s'interrompit brusquement. Il avait entr'aperçut quelque chose dans le ciel en scannant le paysage des yeux et essayait de retrouver ce qu'il avait vu. Il grimpa sur un petit rocher, se trouvant presque en équilibre précaire au-dessus du vide. Eddie ne réalisa pas le danger que son ami courrait sur ce rocher, se demandant plutôt pourquoi il ne terminait pas. Il leva les yeux vers Hakon et vit que ce dernier semblait observer quelque chose et était totalement tendu, comme un chien à l'arrêt. A nouveau il admira les talents d'acteurs de son ami. Il tourna la tête dans la direction où Hakon semblait regarder et ne remarqua pas grand chose de particulier. Le ciel bleu, quelques nuages blanc, un nuage un peu plus sombre.

Hakon se sentait paralysé par une panique sans nom; l'impression qu'il avait eu dans la forêt était à nouveau très présente, mais autant il s'était sentit presque chez lui là-bas, autant maintenant il sentait une menace. Une menace très forte. Il sentait la peur prendre possession de lui sans réellement comprendre son origine. _'Ça recommence'_, se dit-il. _'C'est comme dans la forêt mais en plus fort...'_. Son esprit rationnel et son instinct se livraient une rude bataille qu'il ne comprenait pas. L'instinct était ce qui lui avait permis de "survivre" dans nombre de jeux vidéos par le passé. Il devait lui faire confiance cette fois encore, aussi bizarre que puisse paraître cette situation. Qui plus est, il semblait de plus en plus difficile de lui résister.

"...quitter la route...". Ce furent les paroles qu'Eddie entendit alors qu'il regardait le ciel. Il se retourna vers Hakon et remarqua alors la pâleur maladive de son visage et ses pupilles dilatées. De toute sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu Hakon dans ce genre d'état que deux fois auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers le ciel, cherchant instinctivement le petit nuage noir, petit nuage noir qui avait l'air d'avancer relativement vite... et contre le vent. "Il faut... quitter la route", murmura encore Hakon. Il ne semblait plus maître de ses paroles, il n'essayait même plus de les comprendre. Il se contentait de suivre son instinct, avec l'impression d'observer la scène de l'extérieur. Et puis il eut la certitude que le nuage sombre n'était pas un nuage. Il entendit confusément dans son esprit quelqu'un hurler. Quelqu'un qui avait la même voix que lui. Il sentit une terreur sans nom prendre possession de lui et le serrer à la gorge. Il prit rapidement une profonde respiration paniquée.

"DES CREBAINS DU PAYS DE DUN!!!"

Eddie sursauta quand Hakon hurla; il manqua de perdre l'équilibre et de basculer dans le vide. Se raccrochant à quelques racines, il se tourna pour fixer le ciel, voyant le nuage se rapprocher et distinguant maintenant sa composition. _Qu'avait dit Hakon juste à l'instant...? Des cré-quoi? _Il se retourna vers Hakon pour lui demander mais remarqua que Hakon avait disparut. Il entendit le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignaient en courant dans la forêt alors que la clameur de ce que lui avait reconnut comme des corbeaux commençait à s'enfler. Eddie bondit sur ses pieds et se lança à la poursuite de Hakon. Il connaissait la phobie de son ami d'enfance pour les oiseaux et particulièrement les corbeaux. 

Il avait assisté à l'une de ses crises quand ils avaient tous les deux huit ans et s'étaient rendus à la plage un samedi tôt au matin, et avaient débarqué en plein milieu d'un rassemblement de corneilles. Elles avaient probablement été aussi effrayées que Hakon car elles s'étaient aussitôt envolées en coassant leur effroi. Mais Hakon s'était mis à hurler de manière incontrôlable et s'était enfui. Il avait faillit mourir plus de cinq fois, écrasé par les voitures sur le boulevard, et il avait du être emmené en pleine crise à l'hôpital et mis sous calmant. A ce moment-là, Eddie avait été paniqué par la réaction de son ami, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider, et ayant même peur de l'approcher. Pendant sa crise, Hakon s'était également exprimé en une langue étrange et ses parents avaient été prié de l'emmener chez un psychologue pour enfant qui avait conclu à une trop grande exposition aux dessins animés et aux jeux vidéos

Eddie était maintenant plus vieux, le double de l'âge qu'il avait lors de la première crise. Et il savait désormais comment réagir en pareille situation. Il lui fallait d'abord immobiliser Hakon le temps que sa crise passe, histoire qu'il ne se blesse pas. Et ensuite lui parler doucement, essayer de le rassurer, d'atteindre la partie consciente de son esprit. Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas recourirà l'hôpital cette fois...

Mais tout d'abord il fallait qu'il le ne perde pas de vue et qu'il le rattrape. Eddie réintégra la forêt et se lança à sa poursuite alors que les corbeaux, indifférent à ce qui se passait en bas, continuaient leur chemin, haut dans le ciel.

Hakon courrait à perdre haleine, incapable de gérer cette crise de panique qui avait pris possession de lui. Des images semblaient défiler dans son esprit - toujours trop rapidement pour qu'il les reconnaisse - et ne faisaient qu'accentuer son sentiment de danger et de panique. Il fallait qu'il se cache... Qu'il mette le maximum de distance entre _eux _et lui... Qu'il quitte la route... 

Sans réfléchir, il bondit du chemin et traversa un bosquet de fougère au moment-même où Eddie entrait à nouveau dans la forêt, ce qui fit que ce dernier ne vit pas par où Hakon avait quitté la route: il fit juste face à un chemin vide et sut que les ennuis allaient commencer. Il se mit à courir en appelant son ami pour essayer d'obtenir une réponse de sa part. Si au moins il pouvait hurler en courant, Eddie pourrait le localiser, mais apparemment, la crise de Hakonétait silencieuse, cette fois...

Hakon continuait à courir dans ralentir, s'accrochant aux branches qui essayaient de le défigurer, se cognant aux troncs qu'il n'avait pas vu. Une des branches lui arracha sa casquette mais, trop paniqué, il n'y prêta même pas attention. Il se retourna pour voir si ses poursuivants étaient toujours derrière lui, et ne vit pas un tronc d'arbre couché en travers de son chemin. Ses genoux le heurtèrent de plein fouet, et, perdant l'équilibre, il se retrouva projeté par-dessus le tronc renversé. Malheureusement, le terrain de l'autre côté se trouvait en sérieuse pente, et Hakon commença à rouler sur lui-même en tombant, heurtant des racines qui sortaient du sol, des pierres, des ronces et autres objets guère plus amicaux. S'il avait essayé de se rattraper au début et d'arrêter sa chute, il essayait désormais de minimiser les chocs en ramenant ses mains autour de sa tête. Il fallait bien que cette pente s'arrête à un moment où un autre...

Il avait pensé à un adoucissement progressif de la pente, mais il en fut autrement: il heurta de plein fouet un rocher par-dessus lequel il passa avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, le douleur lui vrilla le crâne jusqu'au moment où les ténèbres rassurantes et indolores l'accueillirent.

Il prit conscience du bruissement des feuilles au-dessus de lui en même temps que le retour de la douleur qui assaillait ses muscles endoloris et sa tête. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était là, ni où exactement il se trouvait. Il avait vaguement le souvenir d'avoir été avec son ami Eddie vers le bout du chemin, et d'avoir vu ... Il sentit un tremblement d'effroi l'agiter... d'avoir vu ces oiseaux sombres qu'il haïssait et craignait, sans en connaître la raison particulière... Il ouvrit les yeux et la lumière lui fut douloureuse. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué encore? Avait-il eut une crise de panique? Dans les cas précédent, il avait eu de tels moments d'absence que le réveil avait toujours eu ce goût de surréalisme avec la question habituelle _'où suis-je?'_.

Hakon remarqua qu'il était allongé sur le sol de la forêt. Mais aucune bruit de ses camarades de classes ne pouvait atteindre ses oreilles. S'était-il perdu dans les bois en s'enfuyant? Il grimaça de douleur en se retournant sur son côté, et fut certain d'au moins une chose : il avait du faire une chute sérieuse alors qu'il s'enfuyait, en proie à une crise panique dont il avait le secret. Il attendit que la douleur passe avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. 

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il _les_ vit. Ils avaient été si silencieux qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de leur présence, aussi sursauta-t-il en les voyant. La première chose qu'il vit d'eux, d'ailleurs, fut la pointe aiguisée d'une flèche juste sous son nez. Levant les yeux, il vit que cinq personnes se tenaient près de lui. Chacune d'entre elle tenait un arc dans les mains et les flèches étaient toutes pointées sur lui. Hakon sentit la peur le gagner à nouveau et recula légèrement jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le rocher derrière lui. L'un de ses agresseurs, celui dont il avait vu la flèche en premier, s'adressa alors à lui en une langue que Hakon ne reconnut point. Il cligna des yeux et leva un visage interrogatif vers son interlocuteur, remarquant alors certains nouveaux détails. Ses "agresseurs" étaient vêtus de vêtements qui devaient être des vêtements de camouflage, car s'ils s'étaient tenu un peu éloigné de lui, Hakon aurait été incapable de les distinguer de la végétation aux alentours. La peau de leur main et le leur visage était d'une pâleur qui réfléchissait la lumière de manière presque éthérique. Leurs cheveux étaient presque aussi clairs, longs et ornés de tresses diverses...

Mais le détail qui frappa le plus Hakon, et qui lui fit penser qu'il avait quand même du prendre un sérieux coup sur la tête dans sa chute, fut les petites oreilles pointues de ceux qui l'entouraient, alors que celui qui lui avait parlé lui adressa à nouveau la parole.

"Qui es-tu, et comment as-tu réussit à arriver jusqu'ici, humain?"

[à suivre ;-)]

**************

_Et voilà... La suite de RING. On peut dire le premier chapitre du "Deuxième livre"._

_Désolée pour le silence qui a précédé le dernier chapitre où Legolas se jetait avec l'anneau dans les flammes de Mount Doom, mais j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle le "blocage de l'écrivain". Je savais les lignes globales de l'histoire, mais j'avais du mal à trouver comment la mettre en scène._

_Tout a été mieux pendant le voyage en **Irlande** effectué pour repérer les décors qui serviront au tournage de la parodie du Seigneur des Anneaux que l'on démarera en 2003. Il y a des coins d'Irlande où l'on se croirait vraiment dans les livres de Tolkien... Ça aide pour l'inspiration ;-)_

_Alors? Avez vous deviné qui est Hakon? ;-)_

_Bon, le texte posté ce matin à 5h51 du mat a été corrigé... Quelques tournures de phrases et surtout, BEAUCOUP de phôtes d'aurteakraff... ;-)_

_J'espère que cette version sera plus facile à lire :p_

_Commentaires/suggestions? *nyeux d'agneaux*  
*O*_

_A pluche :)_

_::Roselyne::_


	6. Ch 2 Le Choc des Cultures

_**Disclaimer:**__  
Comme d'hab, les personnages de Tolkien appartiennent à Tolkien (Oh:p )  
Les autres ? Bah ils sont à moi ;-)_

**·..·**

**RING  
LIVRE II - Chapitre Deux: le Choc des cultures**

**·..·**

_'J'ai vraiment du me cogner la tête'_

"Comment es-tu arrivé ici, humain?!", répéta celui qui devait être le chef du groupe, bien qu'aucun ornement ne semblât figurer sur son uniforme. Hakon le regarda fixement, et avec une pointe d'insolence - il n'aimait pas les adultes et la manière dont ils voulaient absolument coller des responsabilités aux plus jeunes. Qu'importe que cet adulte ait l'air différent, pas trop humain, tout droit sortit d'un de ses jeux vidéos de médiéval fantastique, il avait recours aux même techniques que Torres, à la différence près que le flingue était devenu un arc à flèche. "Je suis tombé de là-haut", dit simplement l'adolescent. L'effet souhaité fut obtenu quand il vit la lueur hostile croître dans le regard de l'adulte blond face à lui. Hakon n'était pas inquiet. Soit il n'était pas encore revenu sur la rive de la conscience et ceci n'était qu'un rêve inspiré des jeux vidéos et du délire qu'il avait joué avec Eddie, à savoir, se croire DANS le jeu de Baldur's Gates - auquel cas, la présence d'elfes pouvait être tout à fait acceptable; soit ceci faisait partie d'un "jeu de piste", organisé par les profs eux-mêmes, et il était tombé plus tôt que prévu sur les animateurs, déguisés en créatures du folklore du vieux monde.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il ne risquait rien. Les animateurs ne le blesseraient pas. Tout était sous contrôle des profs, et les élèves étaient sous leurs responsabilités. Jamais ils ne laisseraient un accident se produire. Déjà, sa chute avait du être une entorse à leurs règles et leurs prévisions.

Ces gens ne pouvaient être des indigènes du vieux monde. Car en dehors des jeux, les elfes n'existaient pas.

"D'où viens-tu?", reprit le chef du groupe des elfes. "Y en a-t-il d'autres avec toi?"

Hakon sourit légèrement. Le jeu d'acteur du chef des animateurs était relativement bon. Devait-il cacher le reste de sa troupe aux "elfes", ou était-il censé leur donner l'information afin que tous puissent en profiter autant que lui? L'instinct de conservation, et la volonté de ne pas être le seul à déguster, fit parler l'adolescent. "Le campement de ma classe n'est pas loin, dans une clairière, le long du chemin qui part du précipice... Ecoutez...", il grimaça de douleur en tentant de se relever un peu, il avait presque oublié qu'il s'était blessé sérieusement lors de sa chute. Il passa une main sur sa tempe droite et ramena du sang séché sur ses doigts. Il prit peur, un peu, avant de se rappeler que si ces hommes étaient des animateurs, ils devaient avoir une infirmerie prévue pour les élèves qui se blesseraient. "Je me suis blessé en tombant, tout à l'heure. J'pense que c'est assez sérieux. Y a moyen de m'amener à l'infirmerie avant que le jeu ne commence vraiment?"

Les êtres face à lui demeurèrent immobiles, un regard d'incompréhension fermement implanté dans leurs yeux. Hakon se dit que peut-être le langage de l'ancien monde était assez différent de celui des Etats Unis pour que le terme "infirmerie" soit inconnu. A moins qu'il faille parler un langage collant au cadre du jeu. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches tout en essayant de se rappeler les termes exacts. "Un lieu où je pourrais avoir des soins?"

Au mot "soin", le chef du groupe parut réagir. Bien, se dit Hakon, au moins je n'ai pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté. Mais le chef ne parut pas prendre garde à son état, car l'interrogatoire reprit: "Combien êtes-vous?"

"Comment?"

"Combien êtes-vous à votre campement, humain?"

Hakon sentit son coeur s'accélérer, mais ce n'était pas sous l'effet de la peur. La colère commençait à monter en lui. Ces animateurs étaient-ils inconscients? Il était clairement blessé, peut-être pas à l'article de la mort, mais il n'aimait pas les douleurs qu'il sentait au niveau de ses côtes, et s'il réclamait des soins, c'était clairement pour des causes hors-jeu. Et ces animateurs qui continuaient à le questionner sur quelque chose en rapport avec le 'jeu'.

'Mais, es-tu bien sur qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un jeu?'. Une petite voix se fit entendre à l'arrière de son esprit, au moment où il se mettait péniblement sur ses pieds. Il remarqua que les autres "elfes" armaient encore plus leurs arcs, semblant nerveux maintenant qu'il se redressait. "Ecoutez", commença-t-il en serrant les dents, "Time-out! Ca suffit! On arrête tout! C'est bon! Vous allez trouver le reste de ma classe et les profs au campement si ça vous chante, mais moi j'ai besoin de soin! Je me mets hors-jeu!". Il fit une pause, remarquant les coups d'oeil indécis que les animateurs se lançaient entre eux, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire ou qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il leur disait.

"D'où es-tu originaire, humain?". A nouveau le chef s'adressait à lui d'une manière froide, un peu hautaine. L'adolescent serra les poings, réactions qui ne parut pas inaperçue aux yeux des "elfes", car la tension dans leurs arcs s'accrut. Ah ils voulaient jouer à tout prix ? Ah ils faisaient semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il disait ? Ah ils voulaient utiliser le langage des jeux vidéo et des romans de médiéval fantastique ? Très bien. Quand il en aurait fini, les autres accepteraient peut-être de le soigner. Et quand tout ce jeu serait fini, certains avocats se feraient une joie de poursuivre la société qui avait organisé tout cela.

« Je m'appelle Hakon, je suis venu ici avec… », il chercha ses mots, « d'autres apprentis, et nos maîtres, afin d'étudier votre ancien monde. »

Le chef transmit ses mots aux autres dans cette langue étrange avec laquelle ils s'étaient adressés à lui en tout début. Hakon reconnu son nom, avec un accent étrange. Un peu comme_Aekhonn_. Puis il se retourna vers lui. « D'où, de l'Ouest ? »

Hakon sourit malgré la douleur dans ses côtes_. 'Ah vous voulez vraiment jouer, allons-y'._

« Loin dans l'Ouest, par delà la grande mer ». Si ces paroles eurent un effet sur le chef des « elfes », ce ne fut pas celui auquel Hakon s'attendait. La simple curiosité attendue avait rapidement cédé la place à une stupéfaction mêlée d'horreur. Les autres « elfes » ne réagirent que lorsque leur chef traduisit. S'ils étaient incompétents dans le domaine de responsabilité face à un blessé, ils excellaient dans le domaine du jeu d'acteur. Leurs maquilleurs devaient d'ailleurs être très doués, se rendit-il compte en observant les animateurs avec plus d'attention pendant que leur attention à eux était détournée. On ne voyait pas la jonction entre la véritable oreille et celle en latex.

'_Allons'_, revint la petite voix en lui. _'Tu as toujours souhaité vivre dans un monde semblable à ceux que tu vois dans tes jeux vidéo. Et maintenant que tu en as l'occasion, tu recherches la réalité ?'_

'_Je n'aime juste pas avoir l'impression qu'on se paie ma tête'_, répondit rageusement Hakon, en pensée. _'J'aime contrôler ce qu'il m'arrive'_. Les animateurs continuaient à discourir dans cette langue étrange, mais de temps en temps, un étrange frisson naissait sur la nuque de l'adolescent, comme s'il avait l'impression de reconnaître des mots. Non pas qu'il pouvait dire de quoi ils parlaient, mais ces mots lui semblaient familiers…

Probablement que ces animateurs avaient les mêmes sources de médiéval fantastique que lui…

« Tu ne peux venir de Valinor ! », répliqua le chef, « les humains ne peuvent y aller, sauf en dérogation spéciale ! ». Hakon fronça les sourcils. Ainsi ils nommaient l'ouest « Valinor » ?

« Nous n'appelons pas cet endroit 'valinor' », commença-t-il, indécis. Puis sa patience heurta ses limites de plein fouet lorsqu'il sentit les prémices d'une migraine l'assaillir, s'ajoutant à la douleur de ses muscles et de ses côtes. Okay, le jeu était peut-être sympa, mais il ne pouvait continuer comme ça. Il croisa ses mains en forme de T et se redressa un peu vers le chef des elfes, préférant ignorer la tension qui s'était accrue dans les arcs autour de lui. « Time-out », répéta-t-il. « Je ne suis pas au courant qu'il y aurait un jeu, et je n'ai pas reçu les instructions. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé répondre, et il ne vaut mieux pas prendre attention à ce que je dis, ça pourrait perturber le jeu ». Il ignora le regard d'incompréhension totale qui passa dans les yeux du chef des elfes, son mal de tête empirant, et poursuivit. « Torres m'a fait chier pour que je nettoie une des ruines de tour non loin d'ici, et je me suis fait courser par des crébains du pays de Dun. Je suis tombé et--"

Il marqua une pause.  
(_'Des cré-quoi ?')_

« … et j'ai atterri ici », termina-t-il simplement, se demandant d'où lui venait ce nom. Le chef des elfes parut hésiter puis dit quelques mots aux autres gardes, plus d'un plissa les yeux, et l'un d'eux répondit quelque chose dans cette langue étrange. Devant l'incompréhension d'Hakon, le chef des gardes traduisit : « Ainsi tu t'es fait attaquer par des crébains ? ». il marqua une pause, le temps d'arborer une expression de dédain sur son visage (qui donnait d'ailleurs l'impression d'être habitué à la porter, cette expression). « Mensonges ! Ces créatures ont disparu depuis la mort de Saruman ! »

« Saru-qui ? ». Mais au moment même où il prononçait cette ébauche de nom, Hakon eut une sensation de déjà-vu. Ou plutôt, de _déjà-vécu_, comme dans la forêt plus tôt, avec Eddie. Il secoua légèrement la tête. Probablement une référence de jeux vidéos commun. De quel jeu vidéo pouvait bien provenir ce Saru-bazar ? Warcraft ? Baldure's Gates ? Diablo ? Quelle importance après tout ! Il haussa les épaules, tentant plutôt de visualiser les crébains en question. Des coassements se firent dans son esprit et il vit ces grands oiseaux noirs, volant vers lui dans le ciel bleu azur. Eddie était avec lui, et il avait parlé des crébains. Il haussa les épaules sans le vouloir, peut-être connaissait-il ce terme d'un autre jeu vidéo… Mais il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il puisse dire tout haut, il n'utiliserait pas les bons mots. Sans information, il craignait de s'embrouiller, et d'embrouiller les animateurs.

Le chef des elfes donna en cette étrange langue des directives à deux des elfes qui l'accompagnaient. Ces derniers s'éclipsèrent et remontèrent la pente que Hakon avait dévalé douloureusement plus tôt. Le chef se retourna vers l'adolescent : « Ils vont aller voir si ce que tu dis est vrai. Si les humains de ton campement ne sont pas hostiles et que le but de leur visite sur nos terres ne l'est point non plus, tu pourras retourner sain et sauf parmi eux. »

Hakon eut un sourire de reconnaissance sarcastique : « Oh… _Hannon lle_ », leur dit-il tout en se frottant la tempe en une vaine tentative pour faire partir sa migraine. Il se détourna, ce qui lui évita de voir le regard surpris que le chef des « elfes » tourna dans sa direction.

« Ainsi tu connais notre langue ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton presque acide. « Tu t'es donc moqué de nous depuis le début… »

Hakon fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le chef. « Hein ? J'ai dis quoi ? »

Le chef se pencha vers lui d'un air sur de lui et menaçant. « Je te préviens, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit aux deux éclaireurs que je viens d'envoyer, je ne donne pas cher de ta vie ! »

Hakon déglutit, puis se souvint d'un détail. « Ecoutez, s'ils trouvent le campement, le seul qu'ils auraient à craindre, est l'un de nos profs, Torres… Il est un peu… » il termina son geste en tournant sa main à côté de sa tempe gauche. Devant le regard d'incompréhension du chef, il termina. « Un peu dingue ! »

Pas de variation dans le regard de l'elfe face à lui. « Complètement givré ? A la masse point com ? ». La seule variation dans le visage de l'elfe fut un léger froncement de sourcil. « Il travaille du chapeau ? Heu… il lui manque une case ? Il a pété une durite ? »

Les épaules de Hakon tombèrent face au manque de réaction chez l'elfe, et il dut se résoudre à opter pour un terme plus simple, démodé. « Il est fou… Et j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il pourrait un jour être dangereux… ». Il fit une courte pause puis reprit avant que l'elfe ait pu dire quoi que ce soit : « en dehors de ça, les autres sont assez cool ».

« Cool ? C'est quoi "cool" ? »

Hakon se préparait à répliquer quand un souvenir lui vint, un film qu'il avait vu il y avait quelques années, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la comparaison. Un gamin d'une dizaine d'année, se retrouvait à devoir à apprendre à un robot venu du futur comment parler de manière branchée. Peut-être pourrait-il faire de même avec ces elfes.

« Alors, être cool, c'est quand quelqu'un vous fait chier trop grave, que vous avez envie de lui rétamer une mandale en pleine gueule pour lui apprendre, mais que vous lui lancez juste une phrase en plein tronche, et que ça le casse totale ! C'est la classe, c'est ça être cool. »

La seule réaction du chef des elfes face à lui fut un écarquillement progressif des yeux, et une superbe lueur d'incompréhension au fond de ses prunelles. Hakon constata ainsi son échec en communication, et mit de longues secondes à trouver une autres formulation, retardé par la migraine qui empirait.

« Uhm… Quelqu'un vous emmerde, mais vous ne tapez pas dessus nécessairement. Vous lui parlez, vous lui dites un truc vachement cool—heu non, ça c'est le mot que j'essaye de vous expliquer… uhm… Vous lui parlez calmement, mais votre phrase blesse comme… une flèche », ajouta-t-il après avoir passé en revue les termes que les animateurs 'elfes' pourraient être autorisés à comprendre. « Et tout le monde rigole parce que vous avez cassé la personne en face ».

Dans les yeux du chef des elfes, Hakon pouvait voir qu'il essayait de comprendre. Que de temps en temps un mot devait bien percuter sa matière grise. Mais que globalement, il ne saisissait pas le sens de ses paroles. L'adolescent soupira, sentant une fois de plus la douleur de ses diverses blessures se raviver à sa mémoire.

« C'est bon, j'arrête là. Je vais simplement dire deux choses. Premièrement, même si vos costumes et maquillages sont crédibles, vous vous enfermez dans votre rôle sans écouter qu'on est carrément hors jeu. Vous êtes une **honte** pour les elfes, en les faisant passer pour plus crétin qu'un Terminator. Et croyez moi qu'Arnold Schwarzeneger ne brillait pas par son intelligence dans ce rôle ! Deuxièmement… », et il prit soin de décortiquer avec soin l'insulte qui suivit, persuadé que les adultes face à lui ne comprendrait pas un mot, « espèce de gros connards d'animateurs européens de mes deux: vous êtes tellement enfermés dans vos règlementations de jeu à la con, que vous êtes incapables de comprendre qu'il faut parfois interrompre quand un des participants est blessé. Croyez moi que lorsqu'on sera sorti de ce jeu, je trouverai facilement un avocat qui sera ravi de vous coller un giga procès dans la gueule ! Et vous pourrez dire adieu à vos jours d'animateurs ! »

Pendant un instant, le jeune humain et le chef elfe soutinrent leurs regards. Puis le chef elfe prit la parole « je n'ai pas vraiment compris tes paroles, mais elles me semblent porteuses de menaces ».

Hakon éclata brièvement de rire, avant de se plier sous l'effet de la douleur de ses côtes. Il serra les dents, maudissant ces européens de malheurs, et ses profs qui les avaient emmenés dans cet endroit peuplés de barbares incapables de reconnaître un blessé et de savoir que la sécurité passait avant le jeu. « Croyez moi, elles le sont », dit il simplement. Et alors ? Que pouvaient-ils lui faire ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas lui taper dessus. Ils étaient certainement payés pour animer un jeu, ce n'était pas la réalité. Il ne courrait pas de danger grave. Ils n'avaient pas l'air violents. Négligents et bornés oui ! Mais pas violents.

Si on oubliait leurs arcs et leurs flèches.

Il desserra légèrement les dents et porta la main à la poche de sa chemise, sortant son téléphone portable. « C'est bon, on arrête les frais là, j'appelle quelqu'un de mon groupe, et il vous expliquera mieux que moi ». Il vit les « elfes » froncer les sourcils, d'incompréhension, et alors qu'il composait le numéro d'Eddie, il les regarda en biais. « Et je vous jure qu'après, ça va chier pour vos gueules ! »

Il colla l'appareil à son oreille, attendant la sonnerie. Mais au bout de longues secondes de silence, il regarda le cadrant. Ce qu'il vit le fit pester.

« Pas de réseau ! Bordel ! BUYG ! Opérateur de merde !! »

Le chef des elfes se pencha vers Hakon et saisit rapidement son téléphone portable. Il le leva devant ses yeux pour l'examiner, mais Hakon bondit rapidement pour récupérer son bien : « Hey ! C'est à moi ! C'est un objet time-out ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de-- »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, plongeant brusquement dans les ténèbres après que quelqu'un l'eut violemment frappé à l'arrière de sa tête. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut :

'_l'avantage des jeux vidéos sur les jeux en vrai, c'est que quand ça déconne, on peut toujours débrancher la prise…'_

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

_Alors voilà, j'ai été fouillé mon disque dur pour retrouver un chapitre d'une des fanfics, qui était assez avancé pour que je puisse le terminer pour être publié ce soir ;) J'ai en effet lu certains de vos commentaires sur d'autres fics, où vous aviez l'air triste en pensant que je n'écrivais plus et que j'avais arrêté mes fanfics. Sur mon blog, l'évolution des choses et donc l'explication des retards est expliquées, mais pas ici. Et je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que vous étiez abandonné(e)s ;'(..._

_Donc, alors que je pensais que le prochain serait « jet de pierre dans un lac », c'est finalement RING qui ressurgit des ténèbres du passé ;) Je suis d'ailleurs contente d'avoir pu expédier ce chapitre, car j'avais bien longtemps bloqué dessus. Heureusement, la suite sera un peu plus dynamique, et vous allez vous retrouver à nouveau en terrain connu ;)_

_N'hésitez pas à relire les chapitres précédents si vous avez cliqué directement sur le lien de ce chapitre (pou ceux qui m'ont mis en alert author ou qui ont mis cette fic en alerte d'update). Certains propos tenus par Aragorn au sujet de Legolas peuvent vous être VACHEMENT UTILES :D_

_Donc, compris ? ;) Les fics n'arrêtent pas :D J'essaye d'éviter d'en commencer des nouvelles pour d'abord finir les anciennes (et pourtant, je vous assure que les nouvelles idées se bousculent au portillon ;) ). J'ai bien publié dernièrement « Oriunde Ai Fi », mais c'était une fanfic Hollyoaks et non LOTR, et je suis persuadée qu'il n'y a quasi personne dans les francophones qui connaisse cette série de base ;p (même si on y retrouve des thèmes de tortures mentales qui ne sont pas sans rappeler Legolas dans « La communauté des elfes »._

_D'ailleurs, parlant de Legolas dans cette fanfic là, et de sa relation avec Aragorn, si vous allez sur you tube, cherchez le film en deux parties « For King and Country ». Peut-être que vous allez y trouver un parallèle relationnel entre les deux héros, et notre duo LOTRien favori ;) _

_Bonne vision pour ceux/celles qui iront, et à bientôt à tous pour une prochaine update de fic ;)_

_Désolée encore du retard, blamez Naheulbeuk si vous voulez, mais soyez assuré que vous n'êtes pas abandonnés ;)_

_Grosses bises ;_

_::Roselyne ::_


End file.
